Chimes
by LoneWolf1o1
Summary: A girl goes out into the forest to get a picture of a robin and finds a beautiful creature instead.
1. Chapter 1

_I could feel the crunch of grass, sticks, and leaves underneath my feet._

 _My camera around my neck as I looked for a robin._

 _A flash of black and red passed me and_

 _I heard chimes._

 _I shook my head and searched for the robin._

 _I looked around._

 _The sun was now warming up my skin and glistening on the morning dew._

 _Showing through the trees._

 _"Now where are you?" I asked to nothing._

 _I heard chimes again._

 _I looked around._

 _"Hello?" I called._

 _Shaking my head I continued… searching for the pesky robin._

 _Chimes. They won't leave my head._

 _Dropping what I was doing I searched for the sound._

 _I wanted to stop the chimes. They were driving me crazy._

 _I walked down the trail… not knowing where I was going._

 _Then I saw it._

 _A big silver white elk._

 _It looked like it was covered in frost and it's eyes were a dark grey._

 _I slowly walked towards it._

 _Its horns were huge and glistened in frost and small icicles hung from them._

 _As they clinked together… they sounded like chimes._

 _I took another step forward. I was only four feet away._

 _I didn't realize my breath was coming out in fog the closer I got._

 _Its hooves were brown and fog curled around its snout._

 _I was only two feet away now._

 _I slowly put my hand out, reaching to touch the bridge between its eyes._

 _It shook its head up, snorted, and took a step back._

 _I took my arm back and tried again._

 _This time I brushed my fingers along it's head._

 _It stepped closer and I patted its neck. Running my fingers through its fur._

 _I ignored the frost and numbness that passed through my fingers._

 _I looked into his eyes._

 _A few heartbeats passed and it stepped away._

 _He embraced me in his big antlers and the chimes surrounded me._

 _I touched an icicle and laughed._

 _He lifted his head and our eyes met._

 _Then he walked away._

 _Frost followed his footsteps and disappeared._

 _When he was gone the lovely song of a robin rung in my ears._

 _I looked away from where the beast walked away and found a robin… perched perfectly on a branch._

 _I smiled and snapped a shot of it and it fluttered away._

 _I looked at the picture and smiled._

 _"Perfect." I said._

 _As I walked away… the sounds of chimes followed me._


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep!

 _That's all my alarm did till I turned it off. I sit up in bed and stretch. The birds outside chirped and I saw a robin perched on a branch outside._

 _"I haven't got a picture of a Robin yet." I say to myself._

 _I looked up at my board. It was covered in pictures of other birds but not once have I caught a picture of a Robin. Stupid. Haven't caught a picture of one Robin and yet their common in the U.S._

 _Getting up I move towards the bathroom and turn on the shower. I let it warm up and head towards the kitchen. Turning on the pot and let it make some coffee I head back towards the shower and get in. Yesterday I went hiking through the woods looking for a blue bird. I had spotted outside yesterday reading the news paper and went out to capture a picture._

 _All the dirt and gunk from yesterdays hike that didn't come off in last nights shower ran down me and into the drain._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I get out of the shower and find my explore cloths. A pair of caprices with tons of pockets, my vest, a blue shirt, and of course a bra and underwear. I go back into the bathroom and brush my hair._

 _"Ow." i say accidentally ripping through a brown knot._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I grabbed a mug out of the cupboards and pour some coffee into it. Putting the creamer and milk into my coffee I stir it and take a sip._

 _Chimes. I can hear chimes. I look around and find nothing. The chimes stop. I put down my cup of coffee and look outside. I couldn't see anything. But I did see a Robin!_

 _Quickly I grab my camera and head outside. When i get to the spot where the Robin was it's gone._

 _"Ugh." I moan and head off into the forest._

 _Chimes. Behind me. I could hear them. But nothing was there._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Dead leaves and sticks crunched under foot. I look around._

 _"Now where are you?" I ask._

 _A flash of red and black startle me and I stumble back falling onto my butt. I curse. My camera landed on the ground and the sound of chimes sounded._

 _I prop myself up on my elbows and look at my camera. Getting up I squat next to it. I pick it up and made sure everything was working._

 _"Everything seems fine." i say. "But I swear I heard chimes again."_

 _Shaking my head I get up and continue the hunt for the bird._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Chimes. Nothing but chimes._

 _Dropping my hunt for that stupid robin I follow the sound of the chimes. They lead to a small clearing next to a meadow. Walking into the clearing I stop and gasp. What stood there there, in front of two pines, was a silver white elk._

 _"Whoa." I say._

 _Forgetting that I had my camera with me I slowly make my way towards the beautiful beast. The closer I got the more I noticed it's fur glistened with frost. It's nose was grey and its hooves a pale brown because of the frost._

 _Closer and closer I got to it. More and more my breath started to turn into fog, but I ignored that fact._

 _Two feet. Two feet I stood away from the thing and it didn't move away once. I slowly put out my hand to touch it. He threw his head up and took a step back snorting. Its breath came out in fog around his nose._

 _I take back my hand and try again. Taking a step forward I lightly brush the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Taking a closer step I put my hand on his snout and tangle my fingers with his fur._

 _Ignoring the frost and numbness that passed through my fingers I put my forehead against his bowed head. He closes his eyes and so do I. Pulling my head away I lock eyes with the great beasts beautiful dark grey ones._

 _The sun shined on us as it rose from the west. He took a few steps back and bowed his head, embracing me with his wonderful grey/white antlers. They were covered in icicles that made a chiming sound when they clinked together._

 _I touched one, making it clink with the one next to it. It made a chime sound. I laugh. The beast rose its head and once more we locked eyes. Then he walked off. Frost followed him and disappeared. I watched till the beautiful beast disappeared._

 _Then I heard a robin call. Looking away from where he stood I find a robin perched on one of the pine tree branches._

 _Remembering my camera I snap a photo of the bird and it flies off. I look at the picture and smile. "Perfect." I say._

 _Heading back to the cabin the sound of chimes follow me._


End file.
